Real or No Real
by jcbapril27
Summary: Massie is about to get her driver's license when Claire shares that she is getting hers first. Kendra Block has a big secret to tell Massie. Is it Real or not Real
1. Be First? Guess Again

**WESTCHESTER MALL **

**PARKING LOT**

**SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 18**

**7:07 P.M**

"Little bit more to the right" said Kendra Block "Oh no to much, little to the left. Good, now put it in reverse. Now back to drive and forward. PERFECT!" While I was driving my mind was in its own little world. "I hope your paying attention Massie because next week is your test." She just had to remind me.

"Don't worry I'm ready. I have to be the first out of all my friends to get their driver's license." As the alpha, Massie had to be the first of the PC to upgrade to things like this. Just like in eighth grade the PC, except for Kuh-laire, upgraded to ninth grade crushes.

MASSIEKUR: Fine-ally getting my license next week!

SPANISHBEAUTY: Good 4 u Mass I haven't even started mine yet

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Im so close 2 more weeks 2 go

BIGREDHEAD: GR8 everyone has plans my mom wont even let me get mine

CLAIREBEAR: u guys r so far behind I'm getting mine tomorrow 3

MASSIEKUR: WHAT!

CLAIRBEAR: YA! IKR! I was supposed to get mine today but I had a dentist appointment

SEXYSPORTSBABE: YAY u

MASSIEKUR: Ya, yay u. gtg.

MASSIEKUR OFFLINE

SPANISHBEAUTY OFFLINE

SEXYSPORTSBABE OFFLINE

BIGREDHEAD OFFLINE

CAM F ONLINE

CAM F: did you get your license yet? We should go do something.

CLAIREBEAR: Not quite… tomorrow

CAM F: I thought u said today?

CLAIREBEAR: I did but I had a dentist appointment

CAM F: AW sorry Ill get you a bag of gummies

CLAIREBEAR: thanks

CAM F: gtg homework…. Miss u 3

CAM F OFFLINE

CLAIREBEAR: bye

CLAIREBEAR OFFLINE


	2. Acting is Way Better than Lunch

**THE QUEST HOUSE**

**CLAIRE'S BEDROOM**

**SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 18**

**7:10 P.M**

"What was that all about?" asked Layne as she was putting down her sleeping bag. She reeked of Funyons and Red Kool-aid, her recent obsessions. After she finished, she layed on my purple comforter and spilled Funyon crumbs everywhere.

"I think Massie is jealous that I'm getting my driver's license before she is" I said "She is the Alpha but that doesn't mean she gets to do everything first? Right"

"Right, she shouldn't have to do all things first. You know her just as much as she knows herself. You should be the beta not Alicia. So, you should do the same things as Massie."

"Agreed."

CAM F: hey

CLAIREBEAR: wazzup?

CAM F: notin much…. You wanna go out tomorrow night? After you get your drivers license?

CLAIREBEAR: I would love to but Im doin something with Mass

CAM F: cant you reschedule? Your bf is more important…

CLAIREBEAR: sorry I promised

CAM F: ok whatevs see you later…

CLAIREBEAR: CAM!

CAM F IS OFFLINE

"Great now Cam is mad at me to. Could this day get any worse?" I asked Layne turning away from my computer. I shut off my screen not wanting to talk to anyone but Layne. I moved over to where Layne was on my purple comforter moving her crumbs so I can lay down.

"Do you mean to say can this day get any better? I just got a text from a big movie producer and they want you to audition for his newest movie, The Lost." Layne told me with excitement "You have got to audition. He even gave me the link for the script!"

"Eh, I don't know. And how did a producer text you?" I asked while she was waving my new I Phone in the air. "Hey give me that. Besides I was only auditioning for Dial L for Loser once. Besides my recent five, Loser, Mean Girls, Mean Girls 2, The Truth, and Mama Baby. That doesn't mean I'm going to be an actor."

"Yeah it, kind of, does. You've starred in six movies all ready why not make it an uneven seven?" she asked. She was right is fun being in movies. I do have the potential to make the lead whatever the lead was.

"What is it about?" I asked her and she told me everything. It's about a girl who gets asked to go on a cruise with her boyfriend and they go alone and crash on an Island. The boat is broken and they have no way of getting home. "That would great for me and Cam. But he is mad at me. And I don't know if he likes to act."

"Well you can ask him. It doesn't hurt to try. Besides you don't want him to get jealous when he sees you with another guy, and he has to find out eventually." She said. Layne did have a point I wouldn't want to go audition for a new movie without telling my boyfriend. I always tell Cam when I get an audition offer.

"Let me call Massie first." I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. It rang and rang and kept ringing. So, I looked out my window and saw Massie reading a Teen Vogue magazine on her purple and white floral futon, her phone was on her side table and she was ignoring it on purpose. Eventually I made it to voice mail and called her another nineteen times till she answered.

"What do you want?" She exclaimed eyeing me in the window holding Bean, her pug.

"I just wanted to know if we were still going to lunch tomorrow." I said making a sad face back in the window. Her face softened a little. The she turned and got up, probably to her closet to look for something to wear.

"What time? What Place? I'll be there. What about your Driver's Test? I thought you were taking it at noon?" She asked. I knew she wants to go so she can drive me away from my test.

"I decided to take it on Monday, and my mom said I can even miss some school to. You can come to if you want." I knew she was probably going to say no.

"Is Layme going to be there?"

"Um, she was going to but her mom said no."

"Then what's the point in asking? I'll be there."

"Good, then I will see you tomorrow at Slice of Heaven at noon. Let's make it a double date you can invite Landon and I will invite Cam."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done." They said together giggling afterwards. I really hope she is still not mad at me.


	3. To Much, To Little

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 19**

**10:56 A.M**

CAM F: ok I would love to go

CLAIREBEAR: thank you so much, and I'm so sorry about yesterday… I love you

CAM F: it's ok, and I love you to

CLAIREBEAR: Oh good news I got asked to audition for the new movie The Lost. Do you want to try out to? It involves a girl and her boyfriend that is if you're into acting.

CAM F: I would love to! That would be fun if we both made it!

CLAIREBEAR: Great I'll give you the details at lunch because I still haven't told Massie yet. So see you at 12

"Ok, Cam is coming." I announced proudly.

"Great and I appreciate it so much that you decided to take your test tomorrow than today." She said and it sounded like she really meant it. "Ok, now we have about an hour left till we need to be there. We got to look cute, fancy, but not too fancy, it's a pizza place. So dress or tank?"

"Hm, that is a tough one, tank. A dress is a little too fancy for a pizza place."

"Good idea. Blazer or sweater? Boots or flats? Jeans or leggings? Skirt or shorts?"

"White tank and a yellow plaid blazer, both by Ralph Lauren. Black jeggings and brown leather boots." That sounded like the perfect outfit for Massie.

"Wonderful! That's the closest to a ten that I can get. Now you. Navy blue floral blouse with yellow sweater. Both by Tiffany & Co. White skinny jeans and grey flats." She said listing my outfit. "At least a 9.5"

"Perfect let's get going." We straightened my hair, and curled Massie's. After we were done we went to the mall to shop for little accessories. When we got back to the Block Estate we fixed our hair and makeup once more than set out for Slice of Heaven.

"Rate me." Said Massie right before we got out of the car." I examined her up and down. I have to say the outfit looked great for something I put together.

"9.8" And it was true it was a 9.8 she looked fantastic. "Now me."

"9.7" Of course that is probably the highest she was willing to go. She would have gone higher but Massie doesn't want me to be higher than she is.

We got out with grace walking to the beat of "Boyfriend" By Justin Bieber. We notice that both of the boy's cars were already outside the pizzeria. We walked in the door gasping at what was in front of our eyes.


End file.
